Night of Surprises
by mebeparis
Summary: Nathaniel and Ariana have been best friends since they could walk. As they grew older, the friendship turned into something more. But after a short time of happiness together, Nathaniel ends not just their relationship, but their friendship as well. During a night of babysitting Nate's little siblings, Ariana and Nathaniel surprise each other more than they ever have.


**A/N: Well, um, hi. I've been reading fanfics on this site for years now, and I like to write, so I thought I'd give it a try. This is my first attempt at a story, so if it's bad, please let me know what I can do better. The idea for this story actually came from a dream I had a few months ago, and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I put it into words. I'm a freshman in high school and I love Literature and reading and writing, and just thought I might give this site a try. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

"We'll be back on Sunday kids! Have fun!" Mr. and Mrs. Hollister called to us as they walked out of the front door.

The Hollisters were my best babysitting clients. They were good about paying me and I loved their kids to pieces. Well, two of them anyway. If Nate was here, I wouldn't step foot in this house, no matter how much they paid me. But Mrs. Hollister said he was at his friend's house for the weekend, so I agreed to come. I don't know what I'd do if he was here. Before I even had time to think about it any longer, I heard a wailing coming from upstairs. _Delilah must be awake_, I thought. I got upstairs to her room, and sure enough, there she was, sitting up all wide eyed, wondering where her mommy was. But her face lit up when she saw me.

"Hi baby girl!" I said in my high pitched baby voice. She smiled an ear to ear grin as picked her up and spun her around. I changed her, fed her, and gave her a bath. After that, I took her downstairs to play around for a while.

When I got downstairs, I saw Ben in the living room, playing his video game. He walked up to me slowly with his hands behind his back.

"Ariana, may I stay up a little later, please?" he asked with a puppy dog face.

I just smiled. He was the cutest little 6 year old I'd ever met, and so very polite.

"You know what? How about me and you stay up until 9:00? We could watch movies and eat snacks. Would you like that?" I asked, already knowing what the answer was.

"Yes! Yes!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

"Okay, you get everything out and I'll go put Delilah to sleep," I said.

"Okay!" he agreed.

I got upstairs and put Delilah in her crib, but she just wouldn't go to sleep. She probably wanted her mommy. She just kept crying and crying. After almost 20 minutes, I had an idea. I started singing the lullaby my grandmother used to sing to me when I was little and couldn't sleep. At first, she kept crying, but then stopped long enough to hear me. I rocked her back and forth in my arms, singing to her softly. By the time I finished the chorus, she was fast asleep. I lay her down gently in her crib, kissed her goodnight, tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind me.

When I got downstairs, Benny had snack bags, chips, popcorn, and soda cans strewn all over the table, plus a humongous stack of DVDs. We plopped down on the couch and started watching Night at the Museum. Ben was laughing like a maniac the whole time, once so hard that soda came out of his nose. That made us both cackle for five minutes straight.

After the second movie started, Ben's eyelids started to droop. By the time the opening credits finished, he was out like a light. I picked him up, carried him up to his room, lay him in his bed and tucked him in. "Night Night, Benny. Sweet dreams," I whispered as I planted a kiss on top of his head. I walked out, closing the door behind me.

I tiptoed across the hall to my room, careful not to make any noise. Well, it wasn't really _my _room. It was just the guest bed, but it was mine whenever I babysat over the weekend. I slipped inside, shut the door, and plopped down on the bed.

Finally, some quiet time. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside me. It was only 8:30. I had the entire night to myself. But what to do with it? I was babysitting, so I really couldn't go anywhere. I'd had a long week at school, and I was tired anyway. I decided to take a bubble bath to help me relax. I meticulously shaved, careful to get every hair, then lay my head back and just sat there for a while. It was nice and warm, so much that I was reluctant to get out. When I did, I put on some lotion and dried my hair. I looked through my clothes for some pajamas. Then I groaned.

In my haste to hurry and leave the house, I'd grabbed the wrong pair of pajamas. My comfy sweatpants and T-shirt had been replaced with my Victoria's Secret pajamas. I'd been shopping and had a little birthday money left over, so I'd splurged and gotten myself some cute pajamas. It was a purple lace-up corset with matching silk boy shorts. I'd never worn them, mostly just because I was scared to. All of the laces and straps were intimidating. I sighed and put it on. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. It was a little revealing, but it wasn't like anyone was going to see me. I put my robe on. That would have to do for now.

I decided to go downstairs and read my book for Literature. I sat on the couch turned the TV on, and started reading. After about 4 chapters, my eyes started to get heavy. In a few minutes I was struggling to stay awake. I tried to keep reading. I read, and read, and read, and read...


End file.
